User talk:Arbington
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Combat (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:30, June 6, 2010 Eviscerator = Lieberschaft = sword From the weapon's description: "The Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun, or "Eviscerator," is of human civilian design and has a unique ammunition generator", to say that it isn't named after a sword and that that info only belongs on a German wiki is like saying the Katana isn't named after one either. 17:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :A lieberschaft is a sword, but an eviscerator isn't. The Eviscerator trivia you added could be placed better on the German Mass Effect wiki, where it might be better recognized as the Lieberschaft. As for the Katana comment, the gun is actually refered to as the katana, and thus, this would count more as trivia, but I know of no one who refers to the Eviscerator as the Lieberschaft. Again, maybe on the German wiki, but no one here refers to it as such, at least, that I know of. Arbington 18:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics with Shepard in them Please note that due to continality issues, we do not accept images with Shepard in them. Please see our style guide, and the section on Shepard and Gender. Because BioWare has not established a canon gender for Shepard, we don't accept images with Sheaprd in them. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) REPARZ!!1!11!! Got it here. It's a very early piece of concept art of the galactic core area that the Omega 4 Relay spits you into. Compared to that, what we actually get is a little underwhelming in retrospect. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Underwhelming indeed. There is a profound lack of Reapers in that debris field. Why there aren't any Reapers in the headquarters of one of their most useful tool-races is something that has somewhat annoyed me. The first time I went through the Omega-4 Relay, I was all psyched up and ready to fight Harbinger. I found more Collectors and a giant robot, in non-spaceship form. In any game other then Mass Effect 2, this would be very anticlimactic, but Bioware still gave us a good final mission by adding the threat of death. A death-threat, if you will. But I digress. Cool picture, dude. Thanks for the source, though I had a secret hope that some Mass Effect 3 related thing had happened that I didn't know about. Arbington 06:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC)